Gute Vorsätze pflastern den Weg zur Hölle
by Kitty Katze
Summary: Eigentlich sollte Draco ja noch seinen Aufsatz für Muggelkunde zu Ende schreiben... aber es gibt da etwas, dass deutlich mehr Spaß macht...


**Titel:** Gute Vorsätze pflastern den Weg zur Hölle

**Autor:** Kitty Katze

**Datum:** 25.05.09

**Teile: **1- abgeschlossen

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** P12 - slash

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Summary:** Eigentlich sollte Draco ja noch seinen Aufsatz für Muggelkunde zu Ende schreiben... aber es gibt da etwas, dass deutlich mehr Spaß macht...

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen, Ort und was sonst noch so dazugehört stammen aus der Feder von J.. Die Autorin hat keinerlei Rechte daran. Einzige Ausnahme: Der Plot.

Diese Geschichte darf nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke genutzt werden, sonder dient lediglich der Unterhaltung!

**- - - WICHTIG! - - -**

Diese Geschichte stand ursprünglich bei den Geschichten meiner Freundin Brirdy, stammte aber, wie sie ja auch immer dazu geschrieben hat, aus meiner Feder.

Also nix geklaut!

Nun habe ich endlich Internetzugang, und beschlossen, sie noch mal unter meinem Namen hoch zuladen.

Freu mich auf Rewiews.

**- - - WICHTIG! - - -**

**Gute Vorsätze pflastern den Weg zur Hölle**

Genervt ließ Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens ungekrönter Prinz von Slytherin, seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken.

Amüsiert blinzelte sein bester Freund Blaise und meinte: „Na, wie läuft's mit dem Aufsatz?"

Silbergraue Augen blitzten ihn daraufhin sauer an. „Du weißt genau, ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung von Muggelkunde, wie soll ich da bis Morgen einen Aufsatz über so ein blödes… Auto schreiben?"

„Na ja, du hättest ja früher anfangen können!" meinte der Blauschwarzhaarige ganz ohne Mitleid. „Aber du warst ja abgelenkt!"

Draco schaute sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins um, ob er sich einen Ausraster erlauben konnte und entschied sich dann dafür. „Ich war nicht…abgelenkt. Ich hatte zu tun, ich war voll beschäftigt", meinte er erst hoheitsvoll, doch dann nahm seine Stimme einen wütenden Tonfall an. „Was geht dich das eigentlich dich an? Außerdem werde ich heute schreiben! Bis das dumme Teil fertig ist!"

Blaise, keineswegs verärgert, fragte nur ironisch. "Hast du nicht heute noch ein Date, zufälligerweise mit dem, der dich so ´beschäftigt´ hat?" Schnell machte er sich nach diesem Satz aus dem Staub, um nicht von einem von Dracos Büchern getroffen zu werden.

„Ich lasses ausfallen, das du´s nur weißt!" brüllte der Blonde noch hinterher.

Kurz darauf setzte er wieder seine kalte Maske auf und versuchte aus einer Abbildung seines Buches schlau zu werden, wo sich so ein Steuerrad in so einem Auto befand. Ach, warum hatte er nur Muggelkunde belegt!

Er versuchte wirklich sich zu konzentrieren, aber dieses Thema war eben nicht das Spannendste und zu allem Übel fiel sein Blick kurz darauf auf seine perfekt manikürten Fingernägel, von dem zu seinem Entsetzen einer daran war, abzubrechen.

Schnell ging er auf die Suche nach einer Nagelfeile um zu entdecken, dass in seiner Kommode in seinem Zimmer größte Unordnung herrschte.

Als Blaise nach einer Stunde durch die Tür von Dracos Einzelzimmer linste, da er den Arbeitsplatz des Drachen verweist vorgefunden hatte, musste er doch erstaunt blinzeln.

Draco saß mit verzweifelter Miene auf einem Haufen Klamotten und Krimskrams, vor sich zwei weitere Haufen, wobei einer anscheinend zum wegwerfen bestimmt war. Er hatte einen alten Pullover in der Hand und überlegte, auf welchen Haufen er nun gehörte, als er ein schallendes Lachen an der Tür hörte. Blaise stand dort und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Japsend brachte er hervor: „Von wegen du willst dein Referat schreiben... Jetzt bringst du deine Truhe in Ordnung!"

Grummelnd betrachtet Draco seinen besten Freund und dachte sich alle möglichen Tötungsmöglichkeiten aus. Gewitzt schaute dieser demonstrativ auf seine Uhr und meinte unschuldig: „Oh, schon zehn nach fünf."

Entsetzt kreischte Draco auf. „Mein Date!" Ganz vergessend, dass er nicht hingehen wollte, sprang auf, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und rannte mit zerzaustem Blondhaar hinaus.

In einem Gang im dritten Stock lehnte an der Wand Harry Potter. Als Draco ihm ansichtig wurde, verlangsamte er seinen Lauf, um majestätisch auf ihn zuzuschreiten, wobei der Anblick seiner ungewöhnlich zerzausten Frisur das Gesamtbild etwas störte.

„Potter", stieß er heftig atmend hervor und bekam noch weniger Luft, als Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzte, sich die langen schwarzen Haar aus den Grünblitzenden Augen strich, und sanft sagte: „Hallo Draco, ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr."

Hochnäsig baute sich Draco vor ihm auf, stützte seine Hände links und rechts vom Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen an die Mauer und beugte sich vor. Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Nacken, als der Blonde ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wovon träumst du Nachts, Potter?"

„Immer nur von dir!" hauchte Harry zurück. Ganz leicht wandte er den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes, der genießerisch die Augen schloss und den Kuss heftig erwiderte.

Nach einer Zeit, Harrys Hemd hatte sich schon leicht verselbständigt, trennten sie sich keuchend und nach Luft schnappend.

„Lass uns in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verschwinden!" meinte Harry und ergriff Dracos Hand.

Kurz spürte er dessen Zögern und sah ihn erstaunt an. In den ganzen Wochen, in denen sie sich schon trafen, war es immer eher Draco gewesen, der ihm an die Wäsche wollte.

„Na ja, ich hab meinen Aufsatz über so´n Auto in Muggelkunde noch nicht fertig, den ich morgen abgeben muss.", sagte Draco zögernd.

Aber als er in Harrys leicht verschleierte Augen blickte, die ihn verlangend und etwas enttäuscht fixierten, fasste er einen Entschluss. „Ach egal, komm!" rief er und zog Harry den Gang entlang, um sich ganz anderen „Sachgebieten" zu widmen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco verschlafen auf. Er realisierte erstens, dass das Frühstück schon angefangen hatte, zweitens, dass sein Zimmer total unordentlich war, da er es gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatte, seine Aussortierungsversuche zu beseitigen, und drittens, was vielleicht das Wichtigste war: Er hatte sein Referat nicht geschrieben. Der Professor würde ihn umbringen.

Stöhnend krabbelte Draco aus dem Bett, versuchte sich in einen annehmbaren Zustand zu bringen, um sich dann zum Frühstück zu schleppen. Ihm fiel auf, dass seit er mit Harry zusammen war, er nur noch verstrubbelt durch die Gegend lief. Das war allein Potters Schuld!

Aber wie dieser ihm gestern erneut versichert hatte, gefiel er ihm in diesem Look noch besser.

Seufzend ließ er sich am Slytherintisch neben Blaise fallen, der ihn grinsend betrachtete. „Na, lange Nacht gehabt?" fragte er süffisant.

Wortlos nickte Draco und schlürfte etwas Kaffe. In beschäftigte jetzt sein Referatproblem, an dem nur Potter wie immer schuld war, wie er sich einredete.

Er ließ seinen Blick zum Gryffindortisch streifen und schickte seinem Lieblingslöwen einen verärgerten Blick, der ihm aber nur lächelnd einen Kusshand zuwarf und dann auf die Eulen deutet, die gerade die Post brachten.

Erstaunt verfolgte Draco, wie Harrys Eule Hedwig neben seinem Frühstücksteller landete und ihm eine große Pergamentrolle hinstreckte.

Schnell nahm er sie, bevor die Eule wieder abrauschte. Es waren bestimmt an die zehn Seiten Pergament, wie es schien seltsamerweise in seiner Handschrift, und ein Blatt auf dem er eindeutig Harrys Handschrift erkannte. Schnell warf er noch einen Blick zu Potter, der ihn nur auffordernd angrinste, und begann dann, Blaise immer wieder abwehrend, der neugierig mitlesen wollte, zu lesen:

_Hi Drache,_

_ich vermute den Aufsatz für Muggelkunde (von der ich weiß, dass du keinen Schimmer hast ;-)) hast du nach unsere Nacht nicht mehr geschrieben. Ich denk mal, ich hab dich von deinem guten Vorsatz abgehalten, aber wie sagt ein Muggelsprichwort: Gute Vorsätze pflastern den Weg zur Hölle. Und da du mir gestern Nacht den Himmel sowie auch die Hölle gezeigt hast (Ohh, du warst sooo gut... ), wollte ich mich mit diesen Pergamentblättern für meine Ablenkung entschuldigen, da ich denke, revanchiert hab ich mich schon genug gestern Nacht!_

_Nun ich bin heute etwas früher aufgestanden und hab dir alles aufgeschrieben, was ich über Autos weiß, was sicher mehr ist als du, ich bin schließlich schon mal damit gefahren. Damit du den Aufsatz nachher gleich abgeben kannst, hab ich die Schrift so verzaubert, dass sie wie deine aussieht. (Les es dir aber noch mal durch, bevor du´ s abgibst, kommt nicht so gut rüber wenn du nachher keine Ahnung hast, was du geschrieben hast... )_

_Grüß Blaise von mir, der jetzt sicher wissen will, was ich geschrieben hab._

_Liebe dich, mein Drache_

_Harry_

Strahlend sah Draco wieder zu Harry und formte mit den Lippen: „Liebe dich auch!", was von seinem Freund mit einem nur noch strahlenderem Lächeln beantwortet wurde.

Niemand fiel dieser Blickkontakt groß auf, außer einer. Hermine. Sie hatte misstrauisch den Blickkontakt beobachtet, der schon einige Wochen vorherrschte, das Verschwinden Harrys in der Nacht, und sein immer glückliches Gesicht. Sie machte sich so ihre Gedanken, nahm sich vor, mal mit Blaise Zabini zu sprechen und unbedingt hinter das Geheimnis der beiden Feinde zu kommen.

Und was würde die Folge sein? Wer weiß, vielleicht würde es bald ein großes Comming-Out der begehrtesten Jungen von Hogwarts geben!

ENDE


End file.
